The Cave
by Miss Nightshadow
Summary: Edge and Arumat take shelter and Edge's muah powers begin to act up demanding he heal the Eldarian's many injuries, what could this lead to? This is an attempt at Arumat x Edge. Please read and review I'd love to hear what you think.


This is an attempt at Edge x Arumat (very mild yaoi if you don't like please don't read any further)

All rights belong to the proper owners. Please review I'd like to know how I'm doing as I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible.

Takes place during an item hunt on Lemuris or Roak (need help deciding)

**The Cave.**

Taking shelter in the cave for the night had been a stroke of genius on Edge's part. Not only did it have a commanding view of the valley that his battle-hardened partner in material collecting approved of, it also had a supply of clean fresh water and gave the blond chance to sit down to heal Arumat's numerous small injuries.  
The Eldarian in question did not agree.  
"I am not injured!"  
Taking a deep calming breath, even though he was sure his lungs would never have the capacity to make him completely calm around the larger man, Edge opted for diplomacy. "Look at it this way, I can sense it and it's slowly driving me crazy so please let me do something about it and then you won't be pestered by- what's that look for?"  
"What do you mean sense it?" Arumat could barely keep the growl out of his voice. Mentally slapping himself for making such a mistake Edge grasped for words, he hadn't even told Reimi how his powers worked.

"Well... uh, it's difficult to explain."  
"No one's going anywhere." Arumat's glare hardened even further.  
Gulping Edge decided to just go for it, after all he was pretty sure Arumat would not kill yet he was willing to be surprised at what he could live through. "Promise you won't laugh at me?"  
The Eldarian rolled his eyes. "On my oath to my fallen brethren I promise I will not laugh at you."  
"Okay, it's like there's a compass in my head. In a fight it guides me passed enemy defences leading me to spots that will cause the most damage. When it comes to healing it's the same thing sort of telling me precise locations, depth, you get the idea and that whatever it is I've picked up on needs to be dealt with. However it makes this noise in my head."  
Arumat raised an eyebrow. "A noise?"  
"The closest I can come to a description is a loud ding that keeps going on louder or faster until I've found the problem and dealt with it's not like I can read minds or anything it's just-"  
"A ding?"  
"You promised not to laugh."  
"I am not laughing."  
Edge could have pointed out that his golden eyes were, the gentler emotion expressed only by his eyes made him far more friendlier looking. If he could just do that infront of the others they might be less afraid of the self-professed God of Death.  
"Back on topic. If you don't let me deal with the injury it'll bug me and I'll bug you and neither of us are going to like that."  
"Fine." Arumat sighed removing his chest plate. "Just hurry up."  
Resisting the urge to salute sacastically Edge postioned himself behind Arumat. Now the cloak and armour was off anyone could have seen the knots in his muscles that had been left behind along with far too many scars from both battle and the self inflicted. Edge's first concerns were the pain and inflamation a direct response to the tightening of the scars tissue that ran in a diagonal line from Arumat's right shoulder to just above his left hip.  
Placing his hands flat over the abused muscles Edge fell into the trance of his healing powers letting the energy spread dispersing every obstacle the injuries set before him. He had not realised that he had began to massage the scar tissue or that it was softening to nearly normal texture.  
"Stop." Arumat's whisper snapped the human out of his trance.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Just stop."  
"Okay." Edge reluctantly retracted his itching hands deciding it to be safer to sit on them he did, the muah of journey inside him just would not leave him be when it came to Arumat. It wanted him to tackle the Eldarian, trap him in a body lock and then get rid of all the injuries the man had endured in silence for so long. "Buy why? That big scar on your back could have ripped you apart any day now. It won't now but that's not the point why would you a warrior-"  
"Leave it lad."  
"But!"  
Feral gold eyes flashed. "I said leave it."  
"Stop punishing yourself for things beyond your control. You have to stop abusing yourself like this!"  
"It's my body I'll do as I please with it."  
Edge turned away forcing the hands that itched to punch some sense into the Eldarian to be still. "You are such a selfish idiot."  
Silence prevailed, but Edge could feel the weight of Arumat's eyes on him. He knew the stubborn inarticulate Eldarian would storm off into the night given enough time. For a man who stands and fights Edge had always known that he ran away faster than anyone else from the things that were really important and no one understood that better than Edge, he had done it himself in the past. In his heart of hearts Edge prayed that Arumat would see reason even if he didn't understand Edge's motives. Heck half the time he did not understand them himself bt he was smart enough to accept that they existed and were powerful enough to change the course of battle.  
Arumat moved. Edge waited for the footsteps to lead away, he never expected a large warm hand to land on his shoulder gripping it tightly.  
"Stop worrying about me. You'll feel better for it."  
"You can ask but that's something I can't do." Edge's honesty overrode many a safer reply. "You push yourself too hard. I don't want you to rip yourself apart."  
"I'm not. I just do what needs to be done."  
"Don't lie. You know you over do it. You make sure you do. I know the only reason you lie down is because you've worked yourself to the verge of collapse."  
Arumat's grip tightened then relaxed. "You sense more than you let on."  
"I thought it was your business. You're a grown man. You can do what you want but I don't think I can take it anymore."  
"Then we should concentrate on finding Faize."  
The pact they made rammed itself to the front of Edge's mind. Arumat would only remain as part of the Calnus' crew until Faize returned then Arumat would return to Crowe's crew. As much as Edge valued his green haired friend this pact had never sat right with him.  
_'It's not that I don't want Faize back. I do_.' Edge thought as misery opened a hole in his heart theatening to freeze him to the core. _'It's just that I don't want Arumat to_ _leave_.'  
"You have to stop this Edge," Arumat's whisper brushed passed the blond's ear. "This is not good for you."  
"You anchor me." Edge could not stop the words spilling from his mouth, he knew his muah had something to do with this, he just didn't have the will to fight it. "Since you've been travelling with us my thoughts are clearer, my senses sharper, there's something in you that calls to what's in me. I shouldn't be telling you this but when your beside me I know everything's going to be okay."  
For a long moment Arumat remained silent, but Edge could sense the battle being waged inside the Eldarian's head. There was no way to salvage the situation, he could not withdraw his words even if he wanted to. Even though he was headed towards getting rejected and at least punched he had not planned to ever tell Arumat anything like this but he felt lighter and stronger for it.  
"Foolish lad." Arumat hissed grabbing Edge's chin and jerking it to the side. Before the blond could process what was going on or protest firm demanding lips sealed his mouth. Going with the flow Edge responded putting as much of his heart and soul as he could into the kiss knowing the Eldarian Captain understood action far better than words.  
When they parted for breath Arumat gently pushed the blond's hair away from his face allowing Edge to see what the Eldarian looked like without his many walls to protect him. The sight took the human's breath away.  
"This stays in this cave. Understand."  
Edge nodded.  
With a soul stealing smile Arumat decended upon him.  
For a brief instant amidst the feorocity of Arumat's embrace Edge swore he heard his muah's voice whisper,

-_** We'll see about that...-** _

fin.

What do you think? Should I write a follow up?


End file.
